Pause détente au bar
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Semaine OS, thèmes Cucaracha et Fascination. Tsukishima a eu une mauvaise journée et un petit tour au bar lui fera changer d'avis. AkaTsuki (le couple hein, pas les méchants de Naruto).


Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi

 **Coucouuu voici le deuxième OS écrit pour la semaine OS avec pour thème Cucaracha et Fascination. C'est une fic AkaaTsuki, pour changer un chtit peu et le cucaracha est un cocktail à base de tequila et de liqueur de café que l'on sert flambé. Bonne lecture. :)**

Pause détente au bar:

Kei Tsukishima eut une mauvaise journée. Tout d'abord, son réveil n'avait pas sonné, donc il était arrivé en retard à son travail, ensuite son colocataire et ami n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'inviter sa copine dans leur appartement. Kei dut sortir pour que celui-ci en profite. Après, c'était son frère qui lui annonçait qu'il passerait certainement le voir à la capitale pendant les vacances, lui qui voulait être seul et pour couronner le tout le voilà en train de trainer en ville avec les quatre idiots de service, n'ayant pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter l'invitation de Hinata.

"Allez, Tsukishima, ne fais pas cette tête, ça va être cool !, déclara Nishinoya.

\- Noya-san a raison, renchérit Tanaka, il faut s'éclater dans la vie!"

Hinata et Kageyama avançaient devant eux, le roux étant en train de montrer du doigt toutes les illuminations qu'il voyait. C'était bientôt Noël et tout le monde était en effervescence. Le blond fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir ces deux-là afficher leur relation si ouvertement en marchant main dans la main. Cela dit, venant d'eux, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Ils arrivèrent au bar :" Tiens, vous avez réussi à ramener Tsukki? Chapeau, les gars!" Bokuto et Kuroo les attendaient, assis sur le comptoir. _Il ne manquait plus que ça._ "Allez, viens Tsukki, proposa Kuroo en lui désignant un tabouret, tu as de la chance, ce soir, Akaashi est de service.

\- Ses cocktails sont sensas'.", ajouta Bokuto.

 _Akaashi-san travaille ici?_ Il le vit arriver, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Tsukishima fut stupéfait de voir l'élégance qui émanait de lui. Akaashi semblait si différent alors. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant mais Tsukishima se détourna de ces yeux qui avaient l'air de deviner ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il ne vit cependant pas le léger sourire que lui adressait le barman."Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? demanda-t-il platement.

Chacun prit sa commande, enfin Kageyama avait préféré prendre celle d'Hinata pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dans les vapes assez vite. Puis vint le tour de Tsukishima : "Celui que tu veux."lui répondit-il. Il n'avait pas envie de choisir.

Par contre, le blond ne put détacher les yeux lorsqu'Akaashi préparait les cocktails, il s'y prenait avec une telle dextérité, le geste de ses mains étaient si délicat. Kei se demandait si ces mêmes mains..."Eh, Akaashi, tu nous fais une ristourne pour l'addition?" La voix de Bokuto coupa ses pensées. "Je crains que la réponse soit non, Bokuto-san." Celui-ci fit la moue mais fut gentiment rabrouer par Kuroo.

Après que Akaashi les eut servis, les discussions allèrent bon train. Tsukishima soupira. Tout ce bruit le fatiguait, un verre fut posé devant lui. "Tiens."

Le blond leva les yeux et fut surpris lorsqu'Akaashi le flamba sous ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul : "Ouaaaah!, s'écria Hinata, c'est quoi?

\- Un cucaracha, fit Akaashi, c'est un cocktail qu'on flambe.

\- C'est super cool! Je...

\- ...Hors de question qu'il t'en serve."coupa Kageyama. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Hinata bourré, du moins en public car en privé, c'était une autre histoire.

-Mou, tu n'es pas drôle, Kageyama."

Tsukishima, pendant ce temps, porta le verre à ses lèvres. C'était à la fois amer et légèrement acidulé, il y reconnut un goût familier. "Du café?

\- Oui, en liqueur, déclara Akaashi, tu as eu une mauvaise journée, non?"

Tsukishima lui lança un regard surpris : "On ne dirait pas comme ça mais en y regardant de plus près, on peut te lire comme un livre ouvert." Il essuya un peu le comptoir avant de demander : "Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux."

Tsukishima regarda un moment les autres qui étaient trop occupés à discuter entre eux et les tables vides derrière eux. "Il n'y a pas d'autres clients qui risquent de venir?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tout le monde est occupé à faire les courses de Noël."

Ils se mirent alors à bavarder, Tsukishima lui racontant sa mauvaise journée, Akaashi l'écoutant et lui parlant parfois de quelques bribes de sa vie entre son mi-temps au bar et son boulot officieux de babysitter une certaine chouette et un certain chat. "Même s'ils sont ensemble, il faut toujours que je sois derrière eux à la moindre dispute.

\- Je connais ça, dit Tsukishima en regardant Hinata et Kageyama. En tous cas, merci, Akaashi-san."

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête. Kuroo paya ensuite l'additionet tous commencèrent à partir. Avant que Tsukishima ne franchisse la porte, Akaashi lui donna un petit papier : "Mon numéro de téléphone," avant de lui donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "A bientôt, j'espère." Il retourna ensuite au bar.

Tsukishima fut d'abord surpris, Akaashi-san l'avait pris au dépourvu. Cela dit, une nouvelle perspective fort interessante se dessinait : " Hé, Tsukki, tu viens ou pas?" Il rejoignit les autres, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **Voilà pour ce one shot. J'aime bien le perso Akaashi, calme et composé comme il faut. Au prochain OS.**


End file.
